


Sleepytime

by SkyWasMadeofAmethyst



Category: Dan Avidan - Fandom, Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Guild Grumps, Humor, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, burned out dan needs your cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWasMadeofAmethyst/pseuds/SkyWasMadeofAmethyst
Summary: When Dan burns out after agreeing to do Guild Grumps Arin calls you to come retrieve your exhausted fiance. You take your workaholic fiance home and force him to get some sleep.Just pure sleepy fluff.





	Sleepytime

**Author's Note:**

> [Y/N]= Your Name

Dan knew that he should have never agreed to do Guild Grumps. His schedule was already packed tight when he’d said yes to the project. He was working on filming the regularly scheduled Grumps episodes as well as working on a new album.

He hadn’t been able to say no when he’d been asked to do Guild Grumps though. Dan could admit that he was probably kind of bad at saying no. He didn’t like letting people down even if it meant personal suffering.

Dan hadn’t enjoyed himself. He didn’t even like World of Warcraft. That was Ross’ thing.

The idea had seemed amusing enough though even if it had more than likely been Ross’ way of driving them all crazy.

They had all been smart enough of course to turn it back around on Ross and drive him nuts.

The first few days had been fine for Dan. He had been exhausted but he’d powered through it. It was clear by the third day though that Dan was burning out.

He hadn’t slept in a day and a half. It wasn’t the longest time he’d been awake, but still he was reaching his end point.

Needless to say, it shocked no one as Dan left the bathroom a roll of paper towels in hand. What did shock everyone was Dan’s creative way of announcing he was done.

Dan shuffled towards the desks looking more like a zombie than a human being as he spoke. “Guys I’m really sorry…I love you all. I can’t do it anymore. I gotta throw in the towel.”

And with that he launched the roll of paper towels aiming towards Ross’ desk. He was pleased to find that he succeeded in knocking several things off of Ross’ desk thus getting his revenge on Ross ever making him play the stupid game in the first place.

Dan shuffled away ignoring Arin’s laughter as he waved. “Bye. Give my money to a real good charity.”

He ignored the calls of “wait” and “take me with you” from Suzy and Arin, as well as Ross’ cries of “but we’re going to take a dungeon today”

Dan was sure to snatch up a few of the snacks, Ross had set out this morning, on his way out moving a bit quicker now that he knew freedom and maybe a short nap was in his grasp. “Bye. I love you. I’ll miss you.”

Dan reached the door leading out of the office space his eyes rolling as Arin finally called out. “You aren’t driving Danny. I’m going to call [Y/N]

Dan cringed at this announcement knowing you wouldn’t be pleased to find that he’d burned out. You should have known to expect it from him at this point though. This wasn’t the first time you had seen him burn out after all.

He sighed as the door shut behind him knowing that Arin was serious about calling you. Arin was probably right. Dan knew that he was in no shape to drive. Still though he knew you were going to kill him.

……..

You were stunned as your cell phone began to chirp within your cardigan pocket signaling a text message.

You technically weren’t supposed to have your phone on during work hours, but everyone did it anyway. Your supervisor barely paid any attention to it.

You fished your phone out discreetly as possible a frown crossing your features as you spotted it was from Arin.

You let out a heavy sigh as you read the text it short and to the point: Dan is burnt out. He hasn’t slept in like 46 hours. You need to take him home. Please get him to sleep – Arin

So, it seemed that your fiancé had finally reached his breaking point. You weren’t as shocked as you probably should be.

One thing you had quickly learned about Dan was that he was a workaholic. His dedication to his career knew no ends.

It was something you had always loved about him; his work ethic. When you had met back in Philly he had been working a dead end minimum wage job at a coffee shop while he tried to get Ninja Sex Party off the ground.

That had seemed like a lifetime ago now. When he’d gotten the opportunity to make the move out to California he had asked you to come with him even though it had meant leaving all you had ever known.

You had zero doubts about making the move with him. You loved him after all. You loved him probably more than anything on this planet.

You had gotten out of a pretty shitty somewhat violent relationship when Dan and you had met. In a lot of ways, he had taught you what it really meant to be loved. You were dedicated to him; to supporting him in every possible way you could.

He had recently reached a point in his career where he could devote all of his time to the things he was the most passionate about, but that hadn’t stopped his need to throw himself into his work 100 percent no matter how much it wore him out.

You shoved your cell back into your cardigan pocket making a choice. You tried not to cringe at the look your supervisor gave you as you approached her the words spilling from your lips. “I have a family emergency. I need to go.”

“What’s the emergency?” Your supervisor remarked sending you a look that clearly read she thought you were full of shit.

You resisted the urge to roll your eyes as you spoke lying through your teeth. “My fiancé has come down with something at work and he needs me to take him home. He can’t drive in his condition…. I think it might be the flu. It’s going around.”

Yes, this was a bold-faced lie. What could you say though, that your wonderful genius of a workaholic fiance had worked himself past the point of exhaustion and couldn’t function?

“Doesn’t your fiancé do that YouTube thing? Couldn’t one of his coworkers drive him home?” Your supervisor asked sending you an icy glare.

You shifted in place remembering the holiday party you’d taken Danny to a few months before. It had been a miserable experience. It was clear that your coworkers were judging him for his odd career choice.

Dan and you had left the party early you reassuring him that your coworkers were just jealous that he had a cool job that he loved while they were stuck working in an accounting firm doing jobs they all hated.

To be honest you didn’t exactly like your job, but it paid well and you were good at it. You had always been proficient with math. So, a job as an accountant was a perfect fit for you.

You held your head up high ready to fight this the best way you possibly could. “If they were able to do that I wouldn’t have been contacted.”

Your supervisor openly rolled her eyes making it clear that she wasn’t pleased to allow this. “Fine. Go ahead.”

You moved quick heading back to your desk and gathering your things before your supervisor had a chance to change her mind.

You were just thankful it was Friday. You might need the weekend to get Dan back to working form.

………………………………….

You weren’t shocked to find Dan fast asleep as you entered the Grump Space. He’d fallen asleep out on a couch in the lobby apparently choosing to sleep close to the front door where you could easily find him.

You were tempted to let him sleep for a while. He probably could use it. You knew that he’d be a million times more comfortable at home in your own bed though.

Dan stared up at you his eyes heavy with sleep his mouth dry given that he’d fallen right to sleep with his mouth hanging wide open. He gave you a small apologetic smile as you spoke up. “Come on, let’s go home.”

He followed you obediently out to your car looking a little less zombielike than he had earlier in the day. The hour of shut eye had energized him a tiny bit at least.

He finally spoke as he sunk back into the passenger’s seat you pulling out of the parking lot and onto the hectic street. “Sorry you had to come get me.”

You shook your head managing to give him a small smile. “It’s okay. The last thing I needed was you falling asleep behind the wheel.”

Dan let out a heavy sigh his eyes already growing heavy once again. “I need to learn to say no…I knew I was too tired for this stupid Warcraft thing. I should have just said no and bowed out gracefully before I wore myself out.”

You reached over giving his knee a gentle pack as you tried to reassure him despite your own irritation in him allowing himself to overwork himself to this point. “We live and we learn.”

“Yeah…yeah I learned baby…I learned.” Dan mumbled his eyes growing heavier by the second. He spoke once again struggling to stay awake. "I know your supervisor probably gave you hell for leaving to come get me...You know that offer is still on the table right? You could quit your job and go freelance...I could take care of you." You gave him a soft smile not shocked by this offer. You spoke saying the same thing you'd told him the last time it had been brought up. "Maybe someday baby. I can deal with working for the firm for now. I'll do it until Janice finds a reason to finally fire me." Dan frowned at the mention of your supervisor and her vendetta against you. He was tempted to push the issue but he found himself drifting off. You chuckled as you watched his eyes snap shut his lips parting slightly as he fell asleep.

You resisted the urge to chuckle at this as you kept your eyes on the road speaking more to yourself than to him. “Okay, let’s get you home sleepy.”

….

You managed to herd Dan into your rented house him shuffling inside his feet dragging.

You spoke up knowing that you were being a bit bossier than you’d usually allow yourself to be. “Go upstairs and lie down.”

You couldn’t stop yourself from giggling as Dan grasped onto your hand not above begging you. “Only if you come with me. Please. I need you to fall asleep.”

You were tempted to point out that he’d had zero problem falling asleep on the couch at the Grump Space without you, but you kept this comment to yourself giving in.

Thanks to his work load lately you had missed out on some prime cuddle time. He was usually in bed long after you’d fallen asleep and he was up and out of the house the second you woke up.

You missed him far more than you’d realized.

You tried not to laugh as Dan happily stripped down to his boxers and collapsed into your king-sized bed the second you reached your bedroom.

He opened his arms to you as he made his way underneath the covers. “Come here.”

You made your way to your dresser ready to fish out your favorite pair of light pink Hello Kitty PJs, but you stopped before you had a chance to open the top drawer as Dan spoke. “No clothes. Come here. Nude cuddles.”

You snorted at this request unable to stop yourself from teasing him a bit “Really? Completely burnt out and you’re still trying to get me naked?”

“I can’t resist you naked no matter how exhausted I am. We’ll just sleep I swear…. I’ve just missed you” He replied his eyes already growing heavy despite his best attempts to stay awake.

You felt a small smile cross your features knowing that the feeling was mutual. You had missed him to.

It wasn’t just the sex, you missed everything about him. You hadn’t realized just how much you’d missed snuggling in bed with him until his work had taken him from you.

You stripped down to your panties eagerly crawling into bed with him happy to collapse into his open arms.

Dan smiled his fingers tracing the ring on your left ring finger. The engagement ring was a new addition to your everyday wardrobe. It was a simple ring just a gold band with a floral design engraved into it. The tiny ruby nestled into the center of the band wasn’t very noticeable, just a chip of a ruby really.

The ring was a family heirloom on your side of the family. You had been more than stunned when Dan had used it to propose. Apparently, he’d gone through the work of contacting your grandmother and getting the ring without you realizing.

You couldn’t imagine him proposing with any other ring.

To be honest you were still getting used to calling Dan your fiancé. The proposal had been a shock despite how long you and he had been together.

You were eager to call him your husband though you were honestly dreading all the planning that came with putting a wedding together.

You did your best to shove any wedding planning anxiety from your brain as you spoke scolding him ever so slightly. “You can’t go so long without sleep baby. It’s so bad for you.”

Dan let out a heavy sigh knowing that he should have expected this. “I know babygirl. I know. I’ll be okay once I get this album together. That’ll take a big load off my plate.”

You raised an eyebrow tempted to point out that he would add another project to his plate the second he had the room. You kept this comment in though knowing that it was a subject that could be broached at a later date when he wasn’t so exhausted.

He turned to his right side allowing you to bury your head against his chest his chest hair always tickling your face ever so slightly.

He spoke his eyes growing heavier and heavier by the second. “Remember when people told us we wouldn’t sleep in this position after a year of dating…. look at us now.”

You chuckled remembering it was your former roommate who had so snidely insisted that Dan and you would stop being so cuddly the longer you dated. “I’m pretty sure Sheena is on her third divorce now…so we probably shouldn’t take dating advice from her.”

Dan snorted remembering that it was in fact your roommate who had said this. “Yeah…she was kind of crazy baby…I guess we owe her for introducing us though.”

You snorted at this shaking your head. “I don’t know about that…. She was trying to hit on you first and basically dragged me over to you and your friends. I didn’t even want to be at the bar that night.”

“Neither did I…. I wasn’t into her at all…So I shoved her off onto my buddy…who she was way too eager to hit on. I kind of noticed you before I even saw her…. I’m pretty sure she was pissed that I wound up hitting on you instead of her…. We hit it off while Sheena and my idiot friend did shots…. Then you and I ditched them after they got too drunk to function.” Dan remarked his mind easily slipping back to the memory.

You smiled remembering how Dan and you had wound up at an all-night diner. You’d ordered pancakes and spent the entire night talking and laughing. You’d parted ways being sure to exchange numbers.

Dan and you had texted constantly after that. It hadn’t taken him long to ask you on an actual real date. Your relationship had pretty much bloomed from there.

You spoke your own eyes growing heavy. “I’m glad I went to the bar that night…even if that night was a bit of a mess it still lead me to you.”

“I’m happy it led me to you too babygirl.” Dan murmured finally losing the fight to stay awake.

You chuckled as you watched him drift off completely the need to sleep winning.

You pressed a soft kiss to his chin as you snuggled even closer to him your words soft as you began to drift off. “I love you, you sleepy dork.”


End file.
